Question existentielle
by kittyfree
Summary: Duo se pose beaucoup de questions et elles tournent toutes autour d'un seul sujet...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

* * *

**Question existentielle**

_**Bibliothèque de l'université de Sanc – mercredi soir 19h38 – temps… pourri**_

_**Nombre de jours avant les partiels : Jour J-16**_

« Heero ? », murmure un étudiant en psychologie le plus discrètement possible.

« Hn. », répond très sobrement l'interpellé sans toutefois cesser de griffonner des notes sur un cahier déjà bien noirci de formules (…formules s'apparentant au martien pour toutes personnes non initiées aux mathématiques quantiques).

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Hn. », répète-t-il en tournant la page de son livre de cours, version encyclopédie universelle.

« Est-ce que tu coucherais avec moi si je te le demandais ? »

Le bruit d'une mine de crayon cassée se fait entendre, très vite suivie par un grommellement étouffé.

Heero tend la main, attrape sa trousse pour en sortir un taille-crayon vert fluo où l'on peut y lire « I'm sexy » inscrit une dizaine de fois à l'indélébile noir (… souvenir d'un cours très ennuyeux durant lequel son amie, Réléna, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se défouler sur le pauvre objet sans défense).

Il commence à tailler son crayon avec le plus de discrétion possible... effort totalement vain et qui n'empêche pas les autres étudiants de le fusiller du regard.

Une fois, la mine parfaitement aiguisée, Heero repose soigneusement l'objet du délit bien à l'abri dans sa trousse avant de se replonger dans ses cours.

Après quelques instants de silence, il finit par lâcher un :

« T'as de drôles de questions. »

« Je sais. »

Il termine de noircir sa feuille et passe à la suivante.

« T'as pas répondu. », fait très justement remarquer son vis-à-vis.

« Parce que je suis obligé de répondre ? »

« J'aimerais bien oui. »

Heero grogne avant de prendre sa gomme et d'effacer la phrase qu'il venait d'écrire.

« Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille ? »¨

« Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que si je ne peux pas te la poser à toi, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais bien le demander. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais être… de ce bord là ? »

« Le fait que tu aies roulé une pelle monstrueuse à Barton pendant la beuverie de samedi. »

« J'étais soul. »

« C'est pas une excuse. »

« C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. »

« C'est pas ce qu'il dit. »

Regard meurtrier de la part de Heero à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond mais non moins ami : Duo Maxwell.

« Je vois toujours pas le rapport avec ta question. », rétorque-t-il d'une voix agacée. « Et puis, c'est quoi ce genre de question d'abord ?! »

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête… après tout c'est une demande tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente. »

« Innocente ?! Tu viens de me demander de coucher avec toi ! »

« Rectification : je t'ai demandé SI tu pourrais envisager de coucher avec moi SI je te le demandais. »

« C'est la même chose. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Oui. »

« Non. »

« Oui. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! », finit par intervenir une blonde assise deux tables plus loin.

« Occupe-toi de tes sourcils Dorothy. », répond Duo avant de l'ignorer royalement pour planter son regard indigo dans les iris bleus de celui qui semble être devenus sa nouvelle excuse pour ne pas réviser.

Mais lorsqu'on a 18 sur 20 de moyenne, a-t-on réellement encore besoin de bachoter ses cours ?

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi. »

« Tu coucherais avec moi si je te le demandais ? »

« Non. », répond platement Heero avant de fouiller dans son sac à dos pour prendre un petit étui en faux cuire.

Il ouvre la boîte et en sort une paire de lunettes rectangulaires à fine monture qu'il pose sur son nez. Puis, il reprend le fil de ses révisions.

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero pousse un soupir et lève son visage vers Duo.

« T'es pas mon genre. », lâche-t-il en replongeant son nez dans ses bouquins.

Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles seul le bruit des pages tournées vient troubler le silence de la bibliothèque.

« Et c'est quoi ton genre ? »

Si Heero avait pu, il se serrait frappé la tête contre la table.

« Duo ! J'essaye de réviser si t'as pas remarqué ! »

« Hey ! Tu viens de blesser mon ego ! Maintenant va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me trouves pas bandant ! »

Un « CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT » général fait échos la réplique de Duo.

« Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini ! », souffle Heero avant de prendre son livre entre les mains et de se replonger dans sa lecture, bien décidé à ne plus se faire distraire pas les questions idiotes de son ami.

Et contre toute attente, son vœu semble se réaliser.

Cinq minutes passent…. Puis dix… sans que Duo n'ouvre la bouche.

Heero tourne les pages de son livre.

Se gratte le bout du nez.

Change de position une fois…

Deux fois…

Trois fois…

Puis pose son livre sur la table avant de fixer son comparse qui, de toute évidence, est en train de bouder.

« Ok… c'est quoi exactement le problème ? »

Le sourire réapparaît chez Duo.

« Explique-moi juste pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec moi si je te le demandais. »

« J'en sais rien. », répond Heero en frottant l'arrière de sa nuque. « Parce que c'est toi. »

« Ca veut rien dire ça. »

« Tu voulais une réponse. Je te l'ai donnée ! »

…

…

…

« C'est à cause de mes cheveux ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Ben… t'aimes peut-être pas les cheveux longs. »

« Rien à voir. »

« T'es sûr parce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui trouvent que les cheveux longs chez un mec c'est pas sexy. »

« Tes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont. », répond Heero en se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans une conversation de ce type.

…

…

…

« Mais tu préfères les mecs avec les cheveux courts. »

Gros soupir de la part de celui qui semble être la cible des interrogations existentielles (et capillaires) de Duo Maxwell.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser un truc pareil ? »

« Barton a les cheveux courts. »

« J'étais cuité Duo. »

Cette réponse ne semble pas satisfaire l'étudiant en psychologie qui s'enferme dans un mutisme ne collant pas du tout avec son attitude habituellement survoltée.

Heero fait mine de poursuivre ses révisions.

« T'es très attirant Duo. », dit-il sans relever les yeux de son bouquin.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

« Non. D'ailleurs, t'es pas le seul mec avec les cheveux longs que je trouve… agréable à regarder. »

« Ah ouai ?! », chuchote son ami en posant les coudes sur la table pour s'approcher un peu plus de son vis-à-vis. « Raconte. »

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Allez 'ro ! T'en as trop dit… ou pas assez. »

Le harcelé repose pour la énième fois son livre, se maudissant d'avoir proposé à Duo de venir réviser à la bibliothèque avec lui.

« Merquize. », répond-t-il platement.

« Sérieux ?! »

Son ami acquiesce en silence.

« C'est vrai que pour un prof… il a un joli p'tit cul. », murmure Duo pour lui-même en faisant une moue suggestive.

Heero se perd quelques instants sur le contour des lèvres de son ami, avant de replonger dans ses cours.

Le silence règne à nouveau.

Mais très vite, l'enquiquineur revient à la charge.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Tu me gonfles Duo. »

« Allez !!! … c'est mon physique ? Tu me trouves pas assez musclé ?

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi. J'te rappelle qu'on fait partis du même club de natation. T'es très loin d'être un vermisseau famélique. Il suffit de voir le troupeau de filles hystériques qui débarque à chaque compète. »

« Je te ferai remarquer qu'elles viennent aussi pour toi. »

« Aucune chance que ce soit le cas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis un asocial reconnu de tous. Y a rien de plus gonflant à ce qu'il parait. » (dixit Réléna – autoproclamée experte en relation homme-femme)

« Je me demande où t'as été chercher un truc pareil ?! »

« T'es pas d'accord ? »

« Non… moi je trouve qu'il y a rien de plus attirant qu'un glaçon sur pattes. », répond-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Oui mais toi t'es pas net. »

« C'est pas faux. »

Un léger sourire en coin apparait enfin sur le visage de Heero.

…

…

…

« Alors je vois pas ce qui cloche… à moins que tu me trouves stupides ? »

Son ami lève les yeux au ciel sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Non mais sérieux !!! … faut dire qu'à côté de Quatre… la culture et moi ça fait deux. »

« Winner parle trop. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Toi c'est pas pareil. »

« … »

« … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me tues avec tes questions Duo. »

« T'as pas répondu. »

« J'en sais rien moi… parce que c'est toi. », marmonne Heero avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Comme le fait que tu ne coucherais pas avec moi si je te le demandais ? »

« T'as tout compris. »

« … »

« … »

« Désolé mais j'ai rien compris du tout. », poursuit Duo avec un air des plus sérieux. « Mon look te plaît… mon physique aussi … et de toute évidence, je ne possède pas le cerveau d'un poulpe d'eau douce neurasthénique. »

« Un poulpe de quoi ? »

L'étudiant en psychologie fait un geste de la main intimant à Heero de laisser tomber.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! C'est … c'est une question d'image ! »

« Hein ? »

« Et bien… je t'imagine d'une certaine manière… comme un ami ou plutôt un membre de ma famille. », répond-t-il. « Donc impossible pour moi de te considérer comme un p'tit copain potentiel… Ca serait limite incestueux. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc… si je suis ton raisonnement. », poursuivit Duo en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. « Tu me sauterais dessus si on se connaissait pas. »

« Exactement. », rétorque Heero. « T'es satisfait maintenant ? J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Son ami acquiesce.

« Super. Je vais peut-être pouvoir me remettre à réviser. », grogne-t-il en se levant.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Chercher un bouquin… et je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les questions pour aujourd'hui !!! »

« Ok… Ok… j'ai rien dit. »

Après un dernier regard noir en direction d'un Duo, Heero se retourne et part vers le fond de la bibliothèque, direction la section scientifique.

Arrivé au rayon mathématiques avancées, il se met à parcourir les impressionnants rayonnages mis à la disposition des étudiants et finit par s'engouffrer dans l'allée réservée aux drogués des chiffres.

A cet endroit, le calme est total.

Pas de chaises qui grincent sur le sol, pas de grattement de stylos, pas de questions idiotes.

Bref… le paradis.

« A… B… C… », murmure Heero pour lui-même en parcourant les ouvrages des yeux. « Ca… Ce… Ch… Chang ! Te voilà ! »

Ses doigts agrippent la couverture rouge et tirent le livre hors du rayonnage.

Avec habitude, il l'ouvre à la table des matières et cherche le chapitre qui l'intéresse.

Une fois l'information ciblée, il feuillette les pages noircies de théorèmes, graphiques et autres joyeusetés du genre avant d'arriver à la page qui traite de la matière prévue à l'examen.

Perdu dans sa lecture, il n'entend pas les pas se rapprocher de lui.

« 'ro. », murmure quelqu'un à son oreille.

Surpris, Heero fait un bon sur le côté risquant de peu de se ramasser le rayonnage rempli à ras bord.

« P'tain Duo !!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !!! »

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ah ouai ?! On dirait pas ! »

« Crie pas ou Une va finir par nous virer de la bibliothèque. »

« Et à qui la faute ? »

« Ok… ok… j'assume. Mea culpa. », répond Duo sans se départir de sa bonne humeur malgré l'air grognon du brun.

Heero secoue la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant ce qu'il a bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter un tel acharnement sur sa personne.

« T'as besoin de quelque chose ? », finit-il par demander.

« Besoin … non. En fait j'étais venu pour m'excuser. »

« De quoi ? De m'empêcher de réviser ? »

« Non. »

L'étudiant en psychologie abandonne son air insouciant pour expression plus grave.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir faire partie de ta famille. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? »

Duo ne répond pas.

Il avance vers lui.

Heero l'observe intrigué avant de reculer à son tour lorsqu'il commence à juger que la distance entre eux n'est plus suffisante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demande-t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée.

« Tu peux rester tranquille une petite seconde s'il te plaît. », répond doucement Duo avant de lui attraper l'avant-bras.

La prise est ferme mais pas douloureuse. Heero voit le visage, toujours aussi sérieux, se rapprocher dangereusement du sien.

« Duo… », commence-t-il avant d'être coupé par des lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise et sa respiration se bloque.

Tout semble disparaître autour de lui. Les seules choses qu'il arrive encore à percevoir sont les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Cet organe, habituellement des plus discret, semble vouloir littéralement sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent.

Ses mains deviennent moites.

La chair de poule envahit son épiderme.

Et quelques secondes passent… ou peut-être des minutes… sans que Heero ne fasse le moindre geste.

Il reste planté là, avec une tête de merlan frit, tandis que les lèvres de Duo sont sur les siennes.

Mais le contact finit par être rompu. L'initiateur de ce geste se détache lentement comme pour ne pas revenir trop brusquement dans le monde réel.

« Tu vas bien ? », finit par demander Duo en voyant Heero le dévisager comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur son front.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

« Tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Oui. »

…

…

…

« Tu m'as embrassé !!! », répète-t-il en sortant enfin de sa transe. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« J'en avais envie. », répond Duo avec désinvolture.

Mais apparemment, la réponse, ou le ton employé, ne semble pas plaire au principal concerné.

L'expression de Heero se durcit, trahissant la colère qui l'habite.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Maxwell ! C'est bien la blague la plus vaseuse qu'on m'ai jamais faite ! », crache-t-il avant de poser un index menaçant sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. « T'avise pas de recommencer ce genre de truc ou je mets mon poing dans ta p'tit gueule de connard. »

Puis, sans même laisser le temps à son ami de se justifier, Heero embarque son bouquin et quitte l'allée sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Ndla :** … jamais deux sans trois ;p

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Question existentielle**

_Université de Sanc – temps : … ensoleillé… petits zozios qui sifflotent_

_Nombre de jours après les partiels : jours J + 5_

Les examens terminés, l'ambiance s'était nettement détendue au sein du corps estudiantin.

Les conversations qui, auparavant ne cessaient de tourner autour des cours, avaient laissé la place aux projets de vacances, de petits boulots d'été ou aux envies de farniente.

Les rires et les discussions allaient donc bon train dans le grand parc qui entourait la belle université de Sanc.

Assis dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, Heero semblait vouloir faire bande à part. Seul, les écouteurs de son mp3 dans les oreilles, il paressait pendant sa pause de midi, attendant patiemment que son premier cours de l'après-midi commence.

La tension, qui accompagnait irrémédiablement la période des révisions, était enfin tombée. C'était une bonne chose en soit mais cela entraînait automatiquement du temps libre. Et si Heero avait pu occulter « l'incident de la bibliothèque » jusqu'à la fin des examens, il en allait autrement à présent.

Depuis quelques jours, la scène ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête.

La sensation des lèvres de Duo sur les siennes, les étranges réactions que son corps avait eues, tout cela était comme gravé dans sa chair. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour les ressentir avec une précision effrayante, voir dérangeante.

Heero ne se voilait pas la face. Il avait accepté le fait que ses goûts pouvaient parfois se porter sur les hommes. Mais de là à imaginer une relation avec Duo… c'était tout bonnement impossible !!!

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

C'était chez lui que Heero était venu se réfugier lorsque son hamster Caramel était mort (il avait alors six ans… Heero pas Caramel). Ou lorsqu'il s'était engueulé tellement fort avec son père qu'il avait cru que ce dernier allait lever la main sur lui.

C'était avec Duo qu'il avait fumé sa première cigarette, puis son premier pétard et qu'il s'était saoulé après son premier chagrin d'amour.

Il était son meilleur ami presque un frère sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter. Il l'avait accepté avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il connaissait ses aspirations les plus secrètes, ses rêves et ses peurs.

Imaginer Duo autrement que comme un ami, revenait à changer tout ça. A remettre leur relation en question et à envisager de le perdre si les choses n'évoluaient de manière adéquate.

C'était peut-être égoïste… c'était même totalement égoïste de sa part mais il refuser de prendre ce risque.

Le tout était de faire comprendre ça à Duo, chose plutôt difficile puisque Heero mettait un soin tout particulier à l'éviter depuis trois semaines.

Ils s'étaient naturellement croisés mais ça avait été soit dans les couloirs bondés de la fac, soit lorsqu'ils étaient avec leur bande de potes. Duo avait bien essayé de le prendre à part pour avoir une discussion « sérieuse » avec lui, mais Heero s'était éclipsé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu tenter une approche de ce genre.

Et donc, ce qui devait arriver … arriva.

Duo avait arrêté de lui courir après.

Il le saluait mais sans plus.

Leurs amis avaient fini par remarquer le malaise qui régnait entre eux. Trowa avait même tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait en entamant une approche « tout en finesse » avec Heero :

« Tu fais la gueule à Duo ? », demande l'étudiant en lettres en finissant sa deuxième bière dans leur pub habituel.

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Ca va durer longtemps ? »

Regard noir de la part de Heero.

« Je dis juste ça parce que lorsque vous êtes en froids tu deviens imbuvable. Je voudrais juste me préparer si c'est le cas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par te préparer ? »

« Et bien… prévoir suffisamment d'alcool pour te saouler et t'enfermer dans un placard quand tu deviendras trop chiant. »

« J'apprécie de plus en plus notre amitié. »

« Mais moi aussi Yuy, moi aussi. »

Fin de la conversation « tout en finesse » made in Barton.

Trowa avait été le seul à tenter ce genre d'approche avec lui. Les autres étaient restés bien en retrait en espérant que l'orage passe rapidement. Et Heero devait avouer qu'il l'espérait lui aussi.

Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Duo.

Heero en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux.

Interpellé, il leva son regard sur la personne qui semblait vouloir le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

De longs cheveux châtains…

Des yeux clairs…

Et un physique indéniablement féminin.

« Salut Réléna. », dit-il en ôtant ses écouteurs.

« Salut Heero. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

L'étudiant acquiesça et la jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés.

« Je tenais à te remercier. Grâce à tes explications, je pense avoir réussi mes partiels haut la main. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Je n'aurais pas voulu perdre ma voisine de table pour les cours de l'année prochaine. Mon taille-crayon ne s'en serait jamais remis. »

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. », répondit Réléna en riant. « Et dis-moi… tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ? »

« Non. Je vais pouvoir profiter d'un été tout ce qu'il y a de plus reposant. Mes parents vont partir trois semaines en amoureux. Une sorte de deuxième lune de miel. »

« C'est plutôt romantique comme idée. »

« Je suppose. »

Réléna ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse si… yuyesque.

Et tandis que Heero retombait dans son mutisme habituel, la jeune femme laissa sa tête reposer sur le tronc de l'arbre, offrant ainsi son visage aux doux rayons du soleil.

Heero et elle suivaient les même cours depuis deux ans maintenant et ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de passer leur pause déjeuner ensemble.

Au début, Réléna s'était sentie obligée de remplir les vides dans leur conversation. Mais au fil des mois, elle s'était rendue compte que cette démarche était totalement inutile. Heero n'aimait simplement pas parler pour ne rien dire et elle devait avouer que ce trait de caractère était plutôt reposant.

Elle admettait même volontiers que leurs petits rendez-vous implicites lui plaisaient de plus en plus.

Ce fut donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle se mit à lézarder en toute tranquillité, profitant de l'instant présent tandis que Heero observait, sans réellement les voir, les allées et venues de ses congénères.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les beaux jours faisaient apparaître un nombre toujours croissant de couples. A croire qu'ils se multipliaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

Certains se tenaient la main, d'autres se bécotaient gentiment … tandis que certains… feraient mieux de trouver une chambre d'hôtel, pensa-t-il en apercevant Quatre se vautrer littéralement sur une jeune femme blonde, leurs bouches scellées avec autant de vigueur que deux sangsues qui s'accouplent.

Heero détourna automatiquement le regard, préférant éviter d'avoir ce genre d'images dans la tête.

_« Mauvaise idée. »_ lui souffla une petite voix lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette familière.

Un corps élancé moulé dans un jeans un peu usé et un marcel noir, une queue de cheval qui tombe lâchement sur une épaule bronzée tandis que l'autre supporte un sac de cours nettement moins chargé en cette fin d'année scolaire, le tout complété par des mains dans les poches et une sucette dans le bec.

Heero aurait pu, à ce moment précis, détourner le regard. Faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu… comme si ses mains n'étaient pas devenues soudainement moites.

Faire comme si…

Faire comme si…

Au lieu de cela, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point bien précis de la physionomie de son ami. Là où le jeans et le haut sombre de Duo étaient censés se rejoindre mais qui, par un vicieux stratagème du sac en bandoulière, laissaient entrevoir un petit peu de peau.

A chaque pas, le vêtement remontait légèrement et faisait apparaître un bout de hanche et une partie de son ventre. Puis, ils disparaissaient sous le tissu pour réapparaître à l'enjambée suivante.

Perdu dans une étrange contemplation, Heero eut la fugace envie de glisser sa main sous le vêtement sombre, juste pour sentir les muscles abdominaux réagir sous ses doigts. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement, comme l'aurait fait sa main, effleurant un torse qu'il savait imberbe, s'égarant doucement jusqu'aux pectoraux bien dessinés, se perdant sur une épaule solide pour terminer sa course sur la nuque partiellement dévoilée.

Un bras passa dans son champ de vision, celui de Duo qui venait de lever sa main pour attraper le petit bout de plastique blanc dépassant de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Heero suivirent le geste, puis remontèrent un petit peu plus haut pour croiser son regard qui, de tout évidence, n'avait rien loupé de son déshabillage en règle.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, Heero toujours assis contre l'arbre et Duo immobile au bord du chemin qui menait à la fac.

Puis, l'expression de l'étudiant en psychologie changea.

Elle devint plus joueuse.

Ses doigts firent tourner le fin bâton blanc avant de laisser sortir la sucrerie. Elle fut tout de suite imitée par un petit bout de langue qui vint discrètement humecter ses lèvres.

Heero suivait chaque geste sans même en avoir réellement conscience.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un sourire amusé, voir même limite moqueur, apparut sur le visage de son meilleur ami que le jeune homme revint sur terre.

Après un petit clin d'œil à son intention, Duo reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Comment expliquer de manière suffisamment imagée, le sentiment de malaise que cette confrontation avait fait naître en Heero ?

Il faut bien avouer que les mots ne semblaient pas assez forts pour cela.

Peut-être que si l'on disait que Heero se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre le tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, cela nous permettrait de nous faire une petite idée.

…

…

…

Bref… il venait de se prendre la honte de sa vie.

Et il le fit savoir de la manière la plus simple qui soit.

« Shit ! »

Intriguée par cette soudaine exclamation de la part de son ami, Réléna abandonna durant quelques instants son activité estivale favorite afin de reporter son attention sur Heero.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien. », marmonna le jeune homme. « Je viens juste de constater à quel point je peux me rendre ridicule. »

« … »

« … »

« Je veux pas paraître indiscrète mais je comprends pas vraiment de quoi tu parles ? »

« T'inquiète pas… c'est pas important. »

Mais Réléna ne sembla pas convaincue. C'était probablement dû au fait que Heero paraissait soudain tirer une tête de trois pieds de long.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? », insista-t-elle. « Si tu as un problème je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Non… je t'assure que ça va… tu ne dois pas… », commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.

Son esprit se mit alors à fonctionner à vitesse grand V avant de faire naître un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

« En fait oui. », dit-il. « Tu peux peut-être m'aider. »

« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« … »

« … »

« Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ? », demanda Heero avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

* * *

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Question existentielle

_Université de Sanc, __piscine couverte, dernier jour de cours_

_Temps : …__ orageux_

« ALLEZ LES GARS … MAGNIEZ-VOUS UN PEU ! », aboya l'entraîneur du club de natation à travers la porte des vestiaires. « C'EST PAS PARCE QUE C'EST LE DERNIER JOUR QUE VOUS POUVEZ VOUS CROIRE EN VACANCES ! »

« Kushrénada a l'air en forme aujourd'hui. », fit très justement remarquer Trowa en ôtant son sweet d'un geste rapide.

« Ouaip. », dit Duo en l'imitant. « Et quand il pète autant la forme ça veut dire qu'on va morfler. »

« En parlant de morfler… t'as pas vu Heero ? S'il arrive encore en retard à l'entraînement, il va se faire lyncher. »

« Aucune idée. », répondit platement son ami en défaisant les boutons de son jeans avant de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. « Il doit être en train de roucouler. »

« … »

« … »

« Jaloux ? », finit par demander Trowa la tête de son sac de sport.

« Non. »

« Tu mens très mal Maxwell. »

« Je sais. », lâcha Duo en troquant son boxer contre le maillot de bain aux couleurs du club.

« Tu devrais lui parler. »

« J'ai déjà essayé Tro mais il est aussi borné qu'une mule. Et je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me prendre des vents. »

« Tu vas pas déjà baisser les bras. »

« J'en sais rien… y a peut-être que moi qui éprouve cette attirance… je veux dire que c'est pas parce qu'il est bi que ça signifie qu'il veuille se faire n'importe qui. »

« Tu n'es pas « n'importe qui ». »

« Justement… à force d'insister tout ce que je vais finir par gagner c'est qu'il me fasse définitivement la gueule. Je préfère encore laisser tomber. »

« Et tu vas le regarder flirter avec Réléna sans broncher ? Tu penses avoir suffisamment de recule pour y arriver ? »

« Tu y arrives bien toi… alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

« … »

« Me fais pas la morale Trowa. Parce que je te rappelle que toi et moi on est dans la même galère. »

La porte du vestiaire s'entrouvre et laisse apparaître une silhouette familière :

Des cheveux blonds déjà humides qui tombent sur un visage faussement angélique. Un piercing à l'arcade qui souligne un regard bleu-vert et un corps rendu parfait par les entraînements draconiens de Treize Kushrénada.

« Hey les gars ! Si vous ne vous ramenez pas tout de suite, vous êtes des hommes morts. »

« On arrive dans deux minutes Quatre. »

« Comme vous voudrez… mais je vous aurez prévenu. »

La porte se referme laissant Trowa et Duo en tête à tête.

« Quand est-ce que tu te jetteras à l'eau Barton ? », poursuivit l'étudiant en psychologie en terminant de natter sa tignasse.

« Nos deux situations n'ont rien à voir. »

« Oh que si… toi et moi même combat. », finit par dire Duo en se plantant devant lui alors que Trowa commençait tout juste à défaire son pantalon. « A la différence près que moi j'en ai eu suffisamment dans le calebar pour mettre Heero au pied du mur. »

« Je te répète que ça n'a rien à voir ! », s'exclama Trowa sèchement.

« … »

« Désolé. »

Duo fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de répondre.

« Laisse tomber Tro… allez viens, sinon on va vraiment se faire écharper. »

« Vas-y déjà, je finis de me changer et je vous rejoins. »

« Ok. »

Duo finit par quitter le vestiaire, laissant un Trowa à demi nu derrière lui.

Ce dernier continua de se changer, se délestant de ses vêtements pour endosser « l'uniforme » de son club.

Ce ne fut qu'un fois près qu'il eu la surprise de voir Heero entrer en trombe.

« En retard Yuy. »

« Je sais merci. », rétorqua ce dernier en ôtant en même temps ses chaussures et sa chemise.

Voyant là l'occasion d'avoir une « petite conversation entre amis », Trowa s'assis tranquillement sur l'un des bancs des vestiaire avant d'entamer les hostilités.

« C'est à cause de Réléna que tu es en retard ? »

Les gestes de Heero se stoppèrent durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur activité comme si de rien était.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

« C'était juste pour parler. »

« Va plutôt faire des longueurs Barton… ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du dit « curieux ».

« Et bien je dois dire que sur ce point… toi et moi ne sommes pas d'accord. »

« De quoi tu parles ? », rétorqua Heero avant de jurer contre un maillot de bain qu'il semblait avoir oublier.

Trowa se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« De ta profonde stupidité. »

Cette fois-ci, Heero cessa tout mouvement. Puis, il se tourna vers son coéquipier apparemment avec l'envie d'en découdre.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Quoi ? Que ton aveuglement te rend stupide ? », poursuivit Trowa le plus sérieusement du monde. « Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de prouver Yuy ? Que tu n'es pas gay ? C'est trop tard. Cette vérité s'est écroulée le soir où j'ai eu ta langue au fond de la gorge. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé et pas le contraire !!! », rétorqua Heero.

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Par contre c'est toi qui gémissais comme une pucelle qu'on déflore. »

Le coup de poing était parti tout seul.

Et Trowa n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter.

Il avait encaissé le coup de plein fouet vacillant sur le côté à cause de la force de l'impact. Lorsqu'il refit face à Heero, il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. Il passa le dos de sa main sur la meurtrissure et observa le sang qui s'y était déposé.

« Jolie droite. », dit-il en bougeant un peu sa mâchoire pour voir si rien n'était cassé.

Heero demeura silencieux.

« Maintenant que tu t'es défoulé et que tu vas commencer à culpabiliser, on va peut-être pouvoir parler sérieusement. »

Trowa s'approcha de Heero… tellement près qu'il put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais aussi peur ? »

« … »

« Allez Heero, crache le morceau. Cette situation ne peut pas continuer… à moins que tu n'envisages d'éviter Duo jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

L'interpellé sembla hésiter pendant quelques instants, son regard fuyant celui de Trowa.

« Dis-moi », finit par insister son ami.

« Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça avec lui. »

« … »

« Parce que ça changerait tout entre nous… et si ça ne marcherait pas… », puis il fit un geste dans le vague pour terminer sa phrase.

Trowa émit un soupir résigné.

« T'as la trouille. », conclut-il le plus simplement du monde avant de scruter Heero avec un air terriblement sérieux. « Mais y a un truc que t'as pas encore compris… les choses ont déjà changé. Elles ont changé le jour où Duo a commencé à fantasmer sur toi et je peux t'assurer que son « béguin » remonte à bien plus loin que tu ne sembles le croire. Le seul truc qui le retenait c'était qu'il était persuadé que tu étais hétéro… je me suis permis de lui prouver le contraire. »

« Tu m'as embrassé. », murmura Heero pour lui-même.

« Et apparemment tu as apprécié. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir une attirance qui n'est pas partagée. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux aussi sortir avec moi ? », grogna Heero avec méfiance.

Trowa éclata de rire.

« Non. »

Imperceptiblement, les épaules de Heero se détendirent.

« Par contre, je refuse que Duo finisse blessé à cause de ton esprit buté. »

Trowa rapprocha encore un peu son visage de celui de son ami.

« Et je te conseille de te dépêcher. », murmura-t-il comme si ils étaient en train de partager un secret. « Parce que sinon, je me chargerai personnellement de consoler Duo… et je peux t'assurer qu'entre mes bras, il t'oubliera rapidement… et définitivement. »

Heero demeura silencieux. Il ne fit que scruter le regard clair de son vis-à-vis comme s'il était à la recherche du moindre vacillement.

Mais il ne découvrit rien mis à part une très forte détermination.

« Dites les gars, je veux pas vous déranger dans votre… charmante occupation mais Kushrénada a menacé de vous exclure des compétitions d'automne si vous ne rameniez pas vos charmantes fesses illico presto. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Trowa et Heero ne se retournent en direction du nouveau venu.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, Duo les observait.

Quant à savoir depuis combien de temps il était là à les écouter… c'était une toute autre histoire.

« J'arrive. », dit Trowa en s'avançant vers lui.

« Nouveau look ? », demanda Duo en désignant sa lèvre fendue.

« Je me la joue rebelle aujourd'hui. », rétorqua-t-il en passant à côté de lui. « Qui sait… j'aurai peut-être une touche. »

« Peut-être… », répéta l'étudiant en psychologie avec un sourire en coin.

Et tandis que Trowa prenait la direction de la piscine, Duo, lui, demeurait immobile.

Il observait tranquillement Heero qui avait subitement recentré toute son attention sur son sac et la recherche de son maillot de bains.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher Heero. »

« Je sais. Je sais. », marmonna le brun.

« Kushrénada de mauvais poils c'est jamais un cadeau. »

« Hn. »

« Ca serait dommage de te le mettre à dos le dernier jour. »

« Je te dis que… », commença-t-il en s'énervant et en se redressant pour faire face à Duo. Le « hic » c'est que ce dernier s'était sournoisement rapproché et qu'il se tenait à présent tout près de lui. « … que j'arrivais tout de suite. », finit-il dans un murmure.

« J'avais cru comprendre. », répondit doucement Duo.

Et le silence revint.

Depuis le vestiaire, ils pouvaient entendre les coups de sifflet de leur coach qui, de toute évidence, avait décidé de commencer l'entraînement sans eux, ainsi que le bruit si caractéristique de l'eau après le plongeon des nageurs.

Heero, lui, commençait à ressentir avec plus d'intensité l'humidité et la chaleur de la piscine… ou alors était-ce la présence de Duo qui lui donnait cette impression.

Il ne savait plus trop.

La seule certitude qu'il conservait était que son ami se tenait décidément beaucoup trop près de lui.

Il tenta donc de se concentrer sur autre chose… mais étrangement son regard lui ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il se fixa sur le haut de la nuque de Duo, là où une goutte d'eau avait quitté la chevelure mouillée du jeune homme pour venir caresser langoureusement la peau caramel.

Elle descendit tout doucement, suivant le contour de la gorge comme l'aurait fait les doigts d'une amante.

Lentement…

Amoureusement…

Elle prenait son temps.

« Heero ? », l'appela Duo.

L'étudiant quitta à regret sa contemplation et releva son regard sur celui de son meilleur ami.

« Oui ? », dit-il simplement.

« Je laisse tomber. »

Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils sous l'incompréhension que cette phrase avait fait naître.

« J'aurais pas dû insister… tu sais… avec toi. », continua Duo. « Mais tu connais l'adage… mieux vaut des remords que des regrets. »

« … »

L'étudiant en psychologie se baissa un peu et vint saisir le poignet de Heero dans sa main. Il laissa son pouce s'égarer sur la peau fine sous laquelle le pouls de son ami frappait avec force.

La caresse était infime. Elle allait et venait sans insistance.

Mais malgré sa légèreté, jamais Heero n'avait ressenti un attouchement avec autant d'intensité.

Ca l'électrisait complètement.

Duo se rapprocha prudemment de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer par un geste trop brusque. Puis, il posa doucement sa joue contre la sienne.

Rien de plus.

Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de Heero… de sa chaleur… de sa présence.

Et après quelques instants, il lui refit face.

Sa main abandonna le poignet de son ami et son visage retrouva le sourire que Heero lui avait toujours connu.

« Allez dépêche-toi. Il ne faudrait pas donner des envies de meurtre à Kushrénada. »

Heero acquiesça.

Mais lorsque son ami s'apprêta à quitter les vestiaires, il finit par l'interpeller.

« Duo ? »

L'étudiant se retourna.

« Tu es sûr que tout est… ok ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant les choses peuvent redevenir comme avant. », dit-il avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Heero l'observa quitter la pièce.

Et étrangement, les dernières paroles prononcées par Duo ne le réjouissaient pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré.

* * *

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Question existentielle**

_Plage de la mer de Sanc, début des vacances_

_Temps :… caniculaire_

« Heero, tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos s'il te plaît ? », demande Réléna en secouant le tube de crème solaire sous le nez de son petit ami.

Le dit jeune homme ouvre les yeux puis s'étire paresseusement.

« Donne. », dit-il en attrapant le tube pour en dévisser le bouchon.

Pendant qu'il verse une petite quantité de crème dans la paume de sa main, Réléna s'étend sur sa serviette de plage et dégrafe discrètement le haut de son deux pièces. Quelques instants plus tard, elle peut sentir la fraîcheur du liquide sur sa peau brûlante ainsi que la main de son ami qui va et vient sur son dos et ses épaules.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, bien décidée à profiter de ce petit moment de détente.

Malheureusement pour elle, le « petit » moment porte bien son nom car Heero, loin de profiter, de ce qui aurait pu être un instant de volupté avec sa petite amie, se borne à étaler la crème.

Pas de caresses volées…

Pas de massage suggestif…

Rien.

En quelques instants, elle est crémée et lâchement abandonnée.

Réléna soupire face à ce manque indéniable de romantisme.

Décidément, elle avait toujours beaucoup de peine à comprendre Heero. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux. Il y avait, certes, l'aspect non négligeable des baisers mais à part ça, leur relation était au point mort.

Heero n'essayait jamais d'aller plus loin.

Au début, ça l'avait rassurée. C'était agréable de ne pas se prendre la tête avec un compagnon un peu trop entreprenant.

Mais maintenant… elle commençait à se demander ce qui clochait.

« Réléna !!! »

Interpellée par ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un cri que d'un appel, la jeune femme accroche le haut de son costume de bains avant de se remettre en position assise.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle voit sa meilleure amie Hilde accourir vers elle, un ballon de beach volley sous le bras.

« Salut les amoureux. », dit-elle en arborant son plus beau sourire. « Il nous manque un joueur ça vous tente ? »

« Volontiers. », répond la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. « Heero ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Pas du tout… vas-y. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. », dit-il en désignant du regard le bord de mer où Trowa, Quatre et Duo semblaient jouer à celui qui noierait l'autre.

_De vrais gamins, pense-t-il._

« Génial. », s'exclame Hilde. « Alors je te l'enlève ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes abandonnent Heero à son sort et disparaissent derrière la paroi rocheuse.

Il faut dire que leur « plage privative » se trouvait pile entre deux petites falaises. Ca permettait d'avoir un petit bout de sable rien que pour eux et d'être à l'abris des regards. Par contre, il suffisait de passer l'un ou l'autre des parapets de pierre pour retrouver « la civilisation » et SURTOUT les échoppes de boissons froides et de snacks, indispensables lorsqu'on envisageait de lézarder sur la plage toute la journée.

Le seul « hic », c'est qu'il fallait être là suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir profiter de ce privilège… vraiment très tôt.

Et aujourd'hui c'était Heero qui s'y était collé. Il était arrivé aux aurores pour réserver ce petit bout de plage pour lui et ses amis. Une heure plus tard, il avait vu arriver Quatre tandis que les autres n'étaient apparus qu'au milieu de la matinée.

Heero avait donc bien l'intention de rattraper les quelques heures de grasse matinée qui lui manquaient.

Il se réinstalla confortablement sur sa serviette de plage, bien à l'abri sous un grand parasol blanc. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de somnoler. Il entendait bien le bruit régulier des vagues, les rires des enfants et quelques bribes de conversation mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que ces bruits devenaient de plus en plus étouffés, de plus en plus lointains.

Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de s'endormir lorsque quelque chose de froid et d'humide vint, de manière totalement sadique, le tirer de sa profonde béatitude.

« P'tain Duo qu'est-ce que tu fous !!! », grogne-t-il en reprenant une position assise.

« Désolé, j'ai pas résisté. », se justifie Duo en rigolant alors qu'il venait purement et simplement de s'ébrouer comme un chien au-dessus de lui. « Mais y a pas idée de vouloir dormir alors que la mer te tend les bras ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix. Je suis en vacances alors si j'ai envie de roupiller sur le sable comme un crabe je le ferai. »

« Milles excuses Monsieur le Crabe. »

« Te fous pas de moi. »

« Jamais. », répond innocemment Duo avec un sourire « king size » affiché sur son visage.

Heero secoue la tête en signe de résignation.

« Allez … fais pas la gueule 'ro. », poursuit son ami en avisant le tube de crème solaire sur le sable. « Et rends-toi utile. »

Haussement de sourcil interrogatif de la part du principal concerné.

« Mets-moi de la crème dans le dos avant que je ne ressemble, moi aussi, à un fruit de mer écarlate. »

Duo s'allonge sur l'une des serviettes de plage multicolores avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Il attend quelques instants mais rien ne vient.

Il est sur le point de se relever pour interpeller son ami lorsqu'il sent un tissu passer rapidement sur son dos.

« 'ro ? »

« T'es trempé. », se justifie-t-il en finissant de le sécher à l'aide de son propre linge.

Duo se laisse docilement faire et repose la tête sur ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sent la texture de la crème couler sur son dos… suivie presque immédiatement par un juron étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'en ai trop mis. »

« T'es vraiment pas doué. », se moque gentiment le châtain.

« Continue comme ça et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Ok … Ok… j'ai rien dit. »

Ces paroles à peines prononcées, Duo peut sentir les doigts de son ami se poser sur son dos. Etrangement, ce simple geste le fait se taire immédiatement.

Le toucher est tout d'abord léger. Heero ne semble pas décidé à utiliser autre chose que le bout de ses doigts, comme s'il tentait d'éviter au maximum le contact. Mais après quelques instants d'hésitation et surtout quelques soubresauts de la part de Duo (qui tentait vainement de ne pas éclater de rire et, de ce fait, de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule), il se décida à poser pleinement ses mains sur son dos.

Ses paumes se mirent à masser la peau tout en faisant pénétrer la crème. Elles firent des mouvements de va et vient, avant de changer de tactique et d'effectuer des cercles sur l'ensemble de l'épiderme.

Puis, les doigts vinrent s'égarer sur la nuque de Duo, la pétrissant doucement pour enfin atteindre les épaules.

« T'es tendu. », dit Heero.

« T'as pas idée. », murmure Duo, le visage toujours dissimulé entre ses bras.

Les mains continuèrent leur travail sur les omoplates palpant la peau, la faisant rouler entre les doigts experts.

Et y avait pas à dire… Heero était doué.

Mais quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait été, pendant deux étés consécutifs, l'un des plagistes du plus beau palace de Sanc. Quant on était étudiant, on gagnait sa vie comme on pouvait et faire des massages à de riches clientes alors qu'on était un jeune homme séduisant, ça rapportait de jolis pourboires.

Rien de déplacé.

Juste quelques compliments et un talent indéniables pour les techniques de relaxation.

Quatre et lui avaient fait un malheur. Jamais ils n'avaient autant gagné d'argent que durant ces deux années.

soupir de la part de Duo

sourire de la part de Heero

Les mains descendent un peu plus bas.

Elles suivent la colonne vertébrale, puis dévient vers le flanc pour enfin revenir à leur place initiale.

Elles vont et viennent…

Vont et viennent…

« Détends-toi. », chuchote le brun en sentant les muscles de Duo se raidir.

« … »

Mais les doigts caressent plus qu'ils ne massent et s'égarent de plus en plus bas.

Le creux des reins devient leur nouveau terrain de jeu.

Et le corps de Duo se tend de plus en plus.

« 'ro… arrête s'il te plaît. », dit le châtain en tournant son visage vers lui.

« Tu as encore de la crème. », se justifie Heero avec une voix étrangement basse.

Duo attrape l'un des poignets.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter. »

« … »

Les deux hommes s'observent : Duo avec des pommettes un peu trop rouges et Heero avec un regard un peu trop sombre.

Le silence s'installe… et le malaise, qui avait régné entre eux durant plusieurs semaines, semble de retour.

Ils ne durent leur délivrance que grâce à l'arrivée de leurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? », demande un Trowa humide et de toute évidence très au fait de la drôle de tension qui semble exister sur ce petit bout de sable.

« J'aidais Duo à mettre de la crème sur son dos. », répond Heero le plus naturellement du monde avant de se réinstaller sur son linge de plage.

« En voilà une excellente idée… Duo tu te dévoues pour m'en mettre ? », demande Trowa.

« Pas envie. », dit le châtain en reprenant une position assise.

Puis il prend le tube de crème dans ses mains.

« Mais je suis sûr que Quatre le fera sans problème. », poursuit-il en lui lançant l'objet de toutes les convoitises. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme intercepte le tube au vol avec une mine un peu perdue. Il a la vague impression d'avoir loupé un truc dans la conversation.

« Aucun problème. », finit-il par répondre avant de se retourner vers Trowa. « Allez Barton, allonge-toi sur le ventre que je m'occupe de ton cas. »

« … », de Trowa.

« … », de Heero.

Eclat de rire monumental de la part de Duo.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demande Quatre complètement largué.

« Cherche pas. », répond Trowa. « C'est l'insolation qui le gagne. »

Et pendant que tout le monde semblait observer un Duo mort de rire, personne ne fit attention à la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui, à la base, était revenue chercher ses lunettes de soleil mais qui finalement n'avait jamais dépassé le parapet de pierre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil venait de se coucher.

La journée avait été agréable et ils avaient prévu de revenir après le week-end afin d'éviter la cohue que le samedi et dimanche ne manquaient jamais d'engendrer.

De toute façon, ils devaient se revoir le lendemain soir chez Duo (ou plutôt chez ses parents qui étaient absents) pour une soirée barbecue et tequila.

Les adieux larmoyants n'étaient donc pas de mise et ce fut donc son sac sur l'épaule et celui de Réléna dans la ma droite, que Heero raccompagna la jeune femme jusque chez elle.

Comme à son habitude, il ne fut pas très bavard, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne réalisa pas non plus que son amie semblait, elle aussi, à mille lieux de là.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit grand chose depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour aller faire une partie de beach volley.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de sa maison, qu'elle se décida à parler.

« Tu entres une minute ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Volontiers. »

La jeune femme déverrouilla l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison.

Heero la suivit et la porte se referma sur leurs deux silhouettes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était à peine quatre heures et demi lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Un « J'ARRIVE. » hurlé depuis le jardin ce fit entendre, suivi de pas semblant se rapprocher.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Duo vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bermuda beige.

« Heero ?! T'es en avance. »

« J'apporte le ravitaillement. », dit le brun en montrant le coffre de sa voiture rempli à raz bord.

« Super. », s'exclame Duo. « On décharge ? »

« Ok. »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour tout apporter à l'intérieur et mettre boissons et nourriture au frais.

Puis, ils s'affalèrent sur les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin, une cannette de bière dans la main.

« Merci d'avoir joué les livreurs. »

« De rien. »

« Avec tout ce que tu as ramené, on va pouvoir nourrir un régiment. »

Heero acquiesça en silence.

Intrigué par l'air un peu sombre que semblait arborer son ami, Duo se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Réléna m'a dit que tu ne comptais pas travailler cet été. »

« C'est exact. », répondit Heero en avalant une gorgée de bière.

« C'est pas plus mal… vous allez pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et faire connaissance autrement qu'autour d'un livre de cours. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a rompu. »

Comment plomber une conversation en deux secondes – version Yuy.

« Je suis désolé pour toi. », dit Duo très sérieusement. « Réléna est une chic fille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… de toute façon ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« … »

« … »

« Parce qu'elle ne m'attire pas autant que toi. », avoua Heero en tournant son visage vers son ami.

Duo ne répondit rien.

Il ne fit que l'observer en silence, avec un air grave qui lui était si peu coutumier.

« Je m'attendais à une autre réaction. », finit par dire Heero.

« Fais pas ça 'ro. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Joue pas avec moi. »

« Je ne joue pas Duo. »

Le châtain se lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans l'herbe.

« Tu dis ça mais t'arrêtes pas. Tu veux d'abord me mettre ton poing dans la figure, ensuite tu m'évites et au moment où je commence à tirer un trait sur toi, tu … tu… tu m'allumes. »

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai allumé ?

« Tu plaisantes là ?! », s'exclame Duo en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. « Et à la plage t'appelais ça comment toi ?! »

« De la prévention contre le cancer de la peau ? »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule Yuy ! »

« Duo… calme-toi. », finit par demander Heero en se levant à son tour. « Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Je pensais plutôt que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que l'attirance que tu éprouves pour moi est réciproque. »

« Ah oui ?!... et jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que tu aies de nouveau la pétoche et que tu te barres la queue entre les jambes ? T'as peut-être pas encore capté mais c'est pas de l'attirance que j'éprouve !!! Je suis raide dingue de toi depuis l'âge de quatorze ans !!! »

« … »

« Et toi tu comprends jamais rien. », finit par dire Duo d'un ton las et à bout d'arguments.

Sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il avait ça sur le cœur… trop longtemps.

Et maintenant, il se sentait vide… et triste.

« Ca n'est pas que de l'attirance pour moi non plus. »

Duo observe le regard qui lui fait face et qui semble, à cet instant, si sérieux.

Il aurait presque envie de le croire… presque.

« Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais étouffé ce désir et tu n'en aurais jamais rien su. », dit-il très calmement. « Tu es mon meilleur ami Duo. Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Et je ne voulais pas d'une relation entre nous parce que je refusais de prendre le risque de te perdre. Si rien ne changeait, on pouvait rester aussi soudés que lorsque nous étions enfants. »

« On n'est plus des enfants Heero. »

« Je sais. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. »

« … »

« Tu me sors de grandes théories sur l'amitié, le lien qui nous lie et tout le tremblement qui va avec… mais Heero… je ne veux pas être ton ami. », dit-il en se rapprochant de lui à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Sa voix se fait plus basse… plus rauque.

« J'ai envie de plus. »

Le regard de Heero se noie dans un monde fait uniquement de bleu.

Un bleu particulier, un bleu aussi foncé et métallique qu'un soir d'orage.

Un orage qui menace d'éclater.

La main de Duo se pose sur le t-shirt sombre de Heero, juste à la hauteur du cœur. Puis, elle descend lentement jusqu'à passer sous le tissu.

« Je te veux entier, sans demi-mesure ou concession. », chuchote-t-il tout contre sa tempe tandis que ses doigts caressent le ventre contracté.

Une douce langueur s'installe.

« Je te veux sur moi… je te veux sous moi. »

La main s'égare et effleure le haut de l'aine tandis que les rythmes cardiaques s'emballent.

« Je te veux toi … pas l'ami, pas le frère… juste toi. »

Le visage s'abaisse et les lèvres viennent effleurer le carré d'une mâchoire bien dessinée.

« Mais toi tu ne me vois pas. », murmure Duo tandis que sa main continue sa route jusqu'au creux des reins.

Leurs deux corps se rapprochent, se frôlent.

« Tu ne me sens pas. »

Ils cherchent un contact qu'on leurs a toujours refusé.

« Mmmm… si… tu me sens. », rectifie-t-il dans un souffle avec un léger sourire.

Une main vient se perdre sur sa nuque et s'enfonce dans la masse de cheveux couleur miel.

« Tu te trompes. », répond Heero en effleurant ses lèvres. « Tu me connais peut-être mais tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Prouve-le. »

« Tu es dans ma vie. »

Duo hausse les sourcils… sceptiques.

« Tout le temps. », poursuit l'étudiant. « J'ai choisi l'université de Sanc pour être près de toi, je suis entré dans le club de natation pour être avec toi. »

Il s'approche, caresse la bouche entrouverte avant de reculer une nouvelle fois.

« Pures coïncidences. », dit le châtain.

« Je t'observe… souvent. Lorsque tu étudies à la bibliothèque et que tu mâchonnes ton stylo pendant des heures. Lorsque tu passes devant moi dans les couloirs de la fac s'en même te rendre compte de ma présence. Lorsque tu parles avec Quatre ou plaisantes avec Trowa. »

« Je t'obsède ? »

« Tu m'intrigues. », rectifie Heero. « Tu m'attires comme un papillon serait attiré par la lumière. Je résiste, je me débats mais je sais très bien, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je finirai par me brûler les ailes. »

Il attire Duo tout contre lui.

« Et tu sais quoi. », murmure-t-il tout contre son oreille. « Ca ne me fait plus peur de mourir en étant consumé par toi. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de dire ce genre de choses. Sinon je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues. »

« Alors commence à croire Duo. », finit par suggérer son ami en capturant une bouche qui pose, décidément, beaucoup trop de questions.

Le baiser est profond et intense.

A l'image même des sentiments si forts qui les habitent.

« T'as pas intérêt à _papillonner_ ailleurs. », le menace Duo entre deux soupirs.

« Aucun risque. », répondit Heero taquin. « Tu es déjà en train de m'enflammer. »

**FIN**


End file.
